Silver Darkness
by Shining Bright Eyes
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'HUSH'. Draco's adventure continues as he strives for power in a world without Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Darkness

Author: Bright Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine expect Draco's special powers 

Rating: 12+

Word Count: 866

Spoilers: HUSH. PLEASE READ THE OTHER STORY FIRST!

A/N: This is the Sequel to 'Hush' my other large story, which can be found on my author's page. I recommend you read it first so this makes sense. I'm really excited about starting up again and I encourage anyone who hasn't reviewed before (whether you've been following the story long-term or are brand new) to jump in and have a say. I love to hear from everybody! I hope you enjoy the new installment. The chapters should get a bit longer as I go on.

Chapter One: The Truth, Severus.

Severus breathed in the stuffy air of the luxurious, yet tightly sealed study and sighed. Meetings at Malfoy Manor had become increasingly persistent since the death of the Dark Lord. They had gone from the occasional weekend visit to at least twice a week.

"Wine, Severus?" asked the cool voice of the younger Malfoy.

Glancing up at the shorter of the two blonds, Severus shook his head once and watched Draco's hand lower the crystal decanter of rich red liquid back onto the table, his silver eyes never breaking their painful gaze.

Draco had kept in contact with Severus since the death of his father, and because of this, he had been the first to hear of Lucius's mysterious return. A subject which, when brought up in the Malfoy household, was instantly changed.

"Why have you brought me here today, Lucius?" asked Severus, from his high-backed chair by the warm, crackling fire. It was the middle of winter and despite being indoors, the temperature inside Malfoy Manor was no different to that outside in the frigid wind and rain.

"Actually," drawled Lucius, staring out the half-drawn window, "it was Draco who required your presence."

Severus's head snapped back towards Draco, who was focusing on his silver trimmed goblet with utmost concentration. "Father…" muttered Draco, a slight edge of protest lacing his voice. "It is my birthday in a week," he said in a clearer voice.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus nodded slowly. "I'm quite aware of that; I received an invitation a month ago."

Draco pinched the skin between is thumb and forefinger hard before replying. "The guest list has been extended," said Draco quietly. "My birthday has become a rather _political_ affair, despite my wishes to keep it small. I have several invitations that I would like you to pass on."

With a pale, heavily ringed hand, Draco placed a small stack of invitations in the centre of the ebony coffee table. The script of each card was written in gleaming silver ink. As he picked up the pile his eye caught the top card which read, 'Harry Potter'.

"Draco, surely – "

"Surely what, Severus?" drawled Lucius, as he strode towards the fire. "I wasn't here to celebrate Draco's 17th birthday. So I'm making it up to him, now. A pureblood birthday is a highly prestigious affair. Purebloods, alliances, politicians and _war heroes_ are all welcome."

"Clearly, Lucius," replied Severus tightly. "But do you really think Harry Potter wishes to celebrate the birthday of his childhood foe?"

Lucius lowered himself into a black velvet armchair and sneered coldly. "Harry Potter has no mind of his own. He is pushed around by his little minions who desperately claw for fragments of the power he possesses. One way or another, they'll convince him to make an appearance. Tell him it's for his benefit, but know that it'll be for theirs."

Now glaring directly into Lucius' flint-like eyes, Severus felt his lip curl. "You should know by now they my alliances fell with The Order during the war and – "

"We don't _care_, Severus," said Draco coldly, as though he were speaking to an ignorant child.

Severus remained silent, clenching and unclenching his hands, his thoughts racing.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed as he poured a glass of wine and placed it directly in front of him on the table. "This isn't about the Death Eaters, anymore. Oh, no," he paused to smile and ran his finger along the edge of his goblet. "The Dark Lord's ideas grew more and more desperate as the war went on. This is a very different concept… in the most similar of ways."

Pointing one finger at the goblet in front him, Draco's eyes narrowed, gleaming momentarily. Almost instantly the creases disappeared from his forehead.

"Drink, Severus?" asked Draco quietly as he tipped the now green liquid onto the ebony table. The thick substance ate through the wood on impact like a dissolving potion. "Or don't you like acid?"

Severus took a moment to reply. He had never seen such magic. "There will one day spring from the brain of a wizard a magical force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever. It frightens me that it might be your brain which creates such a thing," whispered Severus, his face pale."Is that a bad thing?" asked Draco his eyes gleaming again. "I can't help the way I am. Why not use my ability to improve the world? I could succeed where Voldemort failed dismally. I know what mistakes he made. I won't do the same."

"You are young and ignorant, Malfoy," hissed Severus.

Draco smiled, quietly sipping from his goblet. "I have my father and my power. That is all I need. For now."

Severus rose to leave. He had to tell someone, anyone.

Lucius rose and lifted his arm almost as though to stop him. "Don't forget the invitations for your little friends, Snape. We do hope to see them there. A refusal would be an insult."

Original quote:

There will one day spring from the brain of science a machine or force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever. 

I adapted it to:

There will one day spring from the brain of wizards a magical force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever. 

Quote is from Thomas A. Edison

Please review everyone! I got a bit worried when a lot of my regular reviewers didn't review the last chapter of Hush, so please, join me back on the Hush bandwagon, it hasn't stopped yet!

Next chapter should be up in the next few weeks.

Bright Eyes


	2. Birthday Celebrations

Title: Silver Darkness

Author: Bright Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine expect Draco's special powers 

Rating: 12+

Word Count: 1,093

Spoilers: HUSH. PLEASE READ THE OTHER STORY FIRST!

A/N: This is the Sequel to 'Hush' my other large story, which can be found on my author's page. I recommend you read it first so this makes sense. I'm really excited about starting up again and I encourage anyone who hasn't reviewed before (whether you've been following the story long-term or are brand new) to jump in and have a say. I love to hear from everybody! I hope you enjoy the new installment. The chapters should get a bit longer as I go on.

Chapter Two: Birthday Celebrations

Harry pulled his black bow tie and glared at himself hard in hall mirror. "Hermione? Ginny? Are you ready yet?" he called.

"Coming!" came the distant reply from up the stairs.

"Girls," muttered Ron quietly as he peered around the corner from the parlour. "Snape's disabled the wards in there. We can disapparate any time soon."

Harry nodded nervously and attempted to smooth down his wild hair.

"Still don't get why we're invited… it's not like Malfoy likes us or anything," said Ron quietly.

Harry shrugged slightly and frowned. "From what Hermione's been saying, it sound like anyone who's had their face plastered on the front of the Daily Prophet is invited. And unfortunately that's me."

"Precisely," came a sharp voice behind him. "It's to make the Malfoys look good. Nothing more. Nothing less." Hermione appeared at the foot of the stairs wearing a dark blue dress, which floated around her gently. She was closely followed by Ginny, who wore a dress which was the colour of Harry's eyes and pronounced her soft curves.

"You both look handsome," prompted Ginny as a silence fell over the party.

Ron coughed slightly and nodded without a word.

"We best head off then," said Harry quietly, reaching for Ginny's arm. "Best make a good impression. It's not like I'm going to this because the people like me…"

"Oh, I can't believe the price of unicorn horn these days! When I was a boy we could buy a cauldron full for a handful of knuts, but these days…"

Draco ignored what Harold Blibbering was droning on about and began to examine his rings. He had decided against wearing gloves tonight, preferring to show off his signet ring (now one of two; the second belonging to his father).

"Draco," hissed a cool voice in his ear, breaking his reverie.

He turned to see his father standing beside him, dressed in a frock coat of bronze and black silk, his long, pale hair held back by a black ribbon. His pointed face was arranged in a mixture of disdain and pleasure.

Lucius laid a gloved hand on Draco's shoulder and excused himself from the group. He then led his son towards the centre of the ballroom where a large crowd had gathered.

"A certain hero has arrived, Draco," murmured Lucius, his pale eyes glittering.

"Tighten the wards. Knowing them, they're going to do more than just make small talk," whispered Draco under his breath, his eyes narrowing but a smirk forming on his pale lips.

Harry pulled back from the crush of the crowd, only to feel himself run backwards into more excited guests.

"Harry! Harry! Oh, Merlin! Can you believe it's him?" shrieked several teenage guests.

"Harry," whispered an urgent voice in his ear.

He turned to see Ginny on his right hand side, looking flushed. "It's Mal – "

"Well, well, well," drawled a cold voice.

Instantly a hush fell over the desperately crushing crowd.

Harry looked over to see a figure dressed in silver and black with a head of shocking white blond hair striding towards him.

"Mal-," said Harry harshly and then remembered where he was. "Er – Draco. Good to see you again. I – er – Happy Birthday."

Draco stopped barely a foot away from him. His face was arranged into an unnaturally charming smile, but his eyes showed no sign of friendliness.

Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since he had left school in Sixth Year. Although nearly four years had passed, the signs of change were barely evident on Draco Malfoy. His eyes remained a cold, pale grey; he was still an inch taller than Harry and his hair had remained an unnaturally pale shade of blond. The only differences he could see on his old arch rival were the slight hollowness of his cheeks, the signet ring on his hand and the air of pure confidence he exerted.

He was still the same old Malfoy, Harry remembered from his days at Hogwarts. Only worse.

"You too, Potter," replied Draco with a menacingly friendly smile. "How's the hero business been lately? Defeated any Dark Lords? Defeated evil in any manner of form?"

A titter of laughter passed around the crowd surrounding them.

Harry resisted the in-built urge to react to Malfoy's scathing remarks and clenched one hand into a fist behind his back.

"Er, no. I've actually been studying as an Auror since graduation," replied Harry steadily, carefully keeping his emotions in check.

"An Auror?" repeated Draco rubbing his pointed chin in a mock thoughtful pose.

Harry stiffened and nodded. "Yes…"

Draco's pale eyes continued to gaze thoughtfully into Harry. "I'd like to see your skills sometime, Potter. We," Draco gestured at the surrounding aristocrats, "are always interested to see where our money's going."

"Money…?" asked Harry slowly.

Draco's unnaturally cheerful smile seemed to become broader, his friendliness even more unnerving.

"Many of the families here tonight including my own invest in the Ministry's training facilities," replied Malfoy, his eyes glittering.

Harry paused and raked a hand through his hair, glancing around the room to see where Hermione was. She was probably thinking of an anti-pureblood speech at that very moment. It was then that he realised that he needed to end their conversations very, very soon.

Draco stretched his back and raised his half-full wine glass to his lips. His birthday celebration was going better than expected.

After intimidating Harry Potter he had strolled over to the tables around the edge of the ballroom, located where his father was seated and prepared himself for a night of bargaining, business and wine.

"Mmm…" he murmured quietly to himself and he swallowed a mouthful of wine, pausing to allow the flavour to settle onto his tastebuds. Pansy Parkinson had placed herself on the chair next to him and was slowly massaging Draco's back with her long, nimble fingers "Father, what year is this?"

Lucius looked up from his wand, poised at the end of his cigar. Flicking his wand once he glanced at the bottle on the table. He then placed the cigar firmly between his teeth and frowned slightly. He lifted the bottle to eye level.

"I'm not su – "

The bottle fell from Lucius' pale hands to the solid marble floor, the glass shattering on impact, causing guests from nearby tables to look over in mild interest.

His pale eyes trained on his son, glinting with a fury, which was carefully concealed on his facial features.

"They're attempting to break through the wards… the Order is here," he hissed.

A/N Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I love to hear from you all!


	3. The Trapdoor

Chapter 3: The Trapdoor.

The bottle fell from Lucius' pale hands to the solid marble floor, the glass shattering on impact, causing guests from nearby tables to look over in mild interest.

His pale eyes trained on his son, glinting with a fury, which was carefully concealed on his facial features.

"They're attempting to break through the wards… the Order is here," he hissed.

On instinct Draco rose from his chair, pulling Pansy's slender hands from his back.

"Where?" hissed Draco between gritted teeth, his eyes glinting dangerous.

Lucius paused for a moment, a crease forming between his brow. A sneer formed upon his lip and he glared steadily at his son. "They're approaching the drawing room," he whispered.

Nodding once, Draco made a beckoning movement with his head and slipped into the swell of dancers on the ballroom floor.

"Draco, darling I – "

"One dance – "

"Would you – "

_Perhaps not the best way to go_, thought Draco and a dozen glove clad hands attempted to pull him into the centre of the overwhelming crowd. Flicking his wrist, Draco made himself inconspicuous, the spell causing the eyes of the guests to slide past him.

A sharp pop behind Draco caused him to jump and his charm to fail. "What are you doing, Draco?" asked Lucius coolly, reaching for his son's arm. "You really do get far too excited when it comes to getting that mangy Potter boy into trouble."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but found himself experiencing the sensation of being squeezed through a very long, narrow tube.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Hermione quietly. "I really don't think it's a good idea that – "

Ron looked up from the large silver trophy he was holding and sighed. "Hermione, Malfoy told us that they had a hidden chamber in second year. Isn't that good enough reason to go looking for it now?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and proceeded toward the middle of the room, where a large Persian rug was sprawled across the polished boards.

"You said it was under the floor, Ron, not in an antique cup," said Hermione steadily. She was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable and she was sure she had felt the wards shift when they had entered the room.

"She's right, Ron," said Harry looking away from the fireplace where he had been examining a large family portrait, taken in recent years, thus, missing Draco's mother Narcissa. "As much as it's nice to wish this was all yours, we need to see if the chamber exists."

Nodding slowly, Ron headed towards the edge of the rug and began to roll it back towards the fireplace.

"What if someone comes in – what if – what if they see us? Do you know how much trouble we'll get in?" asked Hermione quietly, tugged on her long dress.

"It is here!" whispered Ron gleefully, pulling at a large ornate handle. "Hey, Harry, help me with this!"

Harry knelt down in the dust alongside Ron and both pulled hard at the handle.

"It won't budge," grunted Harry as he and Ron pulled. "Maybe they've put some kind of charm on it."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head full of Sleekezy hair potion and removed her wand from her purse. "_Alohamora_." Nothing happened.

Harry shook his head, and glanced around at the richly decorated room. "They wouldn't place such a simple locking charm on it…" he said quietly.

"Of course…" replied Hermione softly, her mind racing through everything she knew about the Malfoys.

"It's probably some dark spell," muttered Ron, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "The fuc – "

"French!" she gasped, the word ringing through her head. "The Malfoy's are French. _Ouvre_."

The trapdoor slowly creaked itself open, revealing a large, dark cavernous space below.

"_Lumos_," stated Harry, and began to climb down into the large room.

Hermione clenched her hands into fists, she had barely supported them for leaving the party and now she was assisting breaking and entering.

She turned to Ron, her shoulders tense. "I'm going back to the party… I don't want to continue with this – "

" – Oh, really, Miss Granger?"

Draco could see his father's eyes glittering with menace as he pointed his wand directly between Hermione Granger's eyes.

"What ever has brought you to my drawing room, not enjoying the celebrations?" drawled Lucius, his voice dripping with distain.

Hermione's hand was wavering an inch away from her mouth, as she stumbled backwards towards Ron.

"I – I – They – "

The pale grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy surveyed the scene slowly, thoughtfully. "I could of course let you leave… and decide this never happened," he drawled slowly, his voice resonating across the polished floor boards.

"You could, indeed," replied Harry, his green eyes shining in the candle lit room, still one run down the ladder. "As you said, you wouldn't want to disrupt your festivities."

With a slight nod from Harry, Hermione caught on almost instantly. "Yes, after all, this must be quite an expensive affair; we wouldn't want to spoil Ma – Draco's celebration."

Draco saw his father's shoulders visibly relax, yet his eyes darkened a shade.

"It is _awfully_ kind of you to consider our financial position, but I assure you, Draco could celebrate his birthday everyday for the rest of his life in this fashion and his children could live on in the same comfort of wealth as we do today," said Lucius, running his finger along the cuffs of his expensive coat.

Lucius strode towards the ladder leading down into the dark pit of the trio's intrigue. One black gloved hand wrenched Harry from the gaping hole to Lucius six foot three eye level. Harry himself, only standing at five foot eleven, found his toes dangling over the darkness.

"You, boy," hissed Lucius, his grey eyes glinting dangerously, "you caused my family pain and humiliation. Hundreds of years of hard work for the name Malfoy, was destroyed by one insolent _child_, in one night."

Lucius glared long and hard into Harry's green eyes. Harry desperately tried to block the far more experienced wizard's Legilmency to no avail.

"Ah," sighed Lucius, his lips quirking up into a small smile. "Draco revealed the whereabouts trapdoor all the back in… you _second year_."

Slightly to his right, Lucius felt his son tense. "I'll deal with you later, Draco. For now, I have a mind to explore."


	4. Near Completion

Title: Silver Darkness

Author: Bright Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine expect Draco's special powers 

Rating: 12+

Word Count: 911

Spoilers: HUSH. PLEASE READ THE OTHER STORY FIRST!

A/N: I felt this chapter was a bit jumbly. I've been extremely busy with a drama project and a media one too. Hope it at least makes a bit of sense… Shayla said she liked it – thanks for preliminary beta, Shayla! Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Nearly done

Lucius glared long and hard into Harry's green eyes. Harry desperately tried to block the far more experienced wizard's Legilmency to no avail.

"Ah," sighed Lucius, his lips quirking up into a small smile. "Draco revealed the whereabouts trapdoor all the back in… your _second year_."

Slightly to his right, Lucius felt his son tense. "I'll deal with you later, Draco. For now, I have a mind to explore."

Lucius swept from the Drawing Room, his eyes glimmering dangerously with new found knowledge. The 'Golden Trio', as Draco so often referred to them (always accompanied by an insult and a cold sneer) followed along behind him, with Draco pulling up the rear.

Behind him the trio stared around at their surroundings, taking in the cavernous hallway, the high, arched ceiling and the glaring portraits as they were pulled down the corridor by a magical force Lucius had released on them.

"Mr Malfoy, sir – I – " stuttered Hermione.

Lucius stopped in front of a towering doorway and raised an eyebrow. "Speak," he replied coldly, his lip curling in disgust.

"W-where are you taking us?" she muttered, staring at her now scuffed high-heeled shoes.

Lucius stared at her, his pales eyes unnaturally crystalline. A slight smirk formed at the corner of his mouth, and with a thrill of horror Hermione suddenly realized that he was not the same man who she had assumed him to be. Despite the knowledge of his acts over the past ten years, she had always kept a picture of him in her mind as the father of Draco Malfoy. A coward, a school bully and a general nuisance. Somehow Draco's acts in his youth had become her mental image of Lucius. But those eyes. Those pale eyes were not those of a petty bully, but a hardened Death Eater, a dark wizard.

"Where am I taking you?" scoffed Lucius, his eyes burning straight through their heads. With one violent movement he pulled the silver handle of the door and allowed the heavy wood to swing open.

Swelling music poured through the doorway, assaulting their ears.

Lucius strode through, immediately attracting the attention of the crowd with his entrance. Draco pushed past Hermione, Ron and Harry, sharply shouldering them aside, taking his place at his father's side. His face was somewhat more tense that it had been before. His eyes focused on the ground rather than the crowd as his father's were.

"My guests," drawled Lucius, his voice soft, yet capturing the attention of the entire crowd. "I thank you for being here tonight to attend my son's birthday. Unfortunately my thanks can not extend to the entire gathering."

A murmur went through the crowd and all eyes focused on the trio standing behind Lucius.

"The boy hero and his counterparts decided that they might explore my home in what I assume, was an attempt to disrepute the Malfoy name," said Lucius, his voice becoming quiet.

Beside Lucius, Draco found himself trembling, his body experiencing tremors which left as soon as they came. His vision began to blur, the faces before him blurring into a peach coloured mass. Inside him a surge of energy rose inside him and burst forth.

"What gives them the right!" shouted Draco, his eyes gleaming in the bright candlelight.

Lucius turned to face his son. He had not expected Draco to comment, in case he risked further punishment after revealing the chamber under their drawing room.

Draco glanced up at his father, his face burning with a power Lucius had never seen. "I ask you, this. I have felt nothing but pain since the end of the war. _Not just _because I have lost friends, _not just _because my father was unfairly imprisoned, but because I am seeing the wizarding world fall. Tonight the wards on the Malfoy manor were disrupted by my own guests. I am sick of the discrimination. Anyone who is pureblooded is immediately thought to be a Death Eater!"

" – told them. How, in the name of Hecate, did you manage to let slip such an important piece of information! Don't even try to tell me it was in second year, you should have thought before – are you even _listening _to me?"

The party was now long over and Lucius had taken to pacing his study whilst his son took the full brunt of his verbal assault.

"Are you _listening _to me?" repeated Lucius as he strode toward the chair he had practically thrown his son into upon arrival.

Draco was holding his head in his hands, his face covered with pale blond hair.

"Look at me, Draco," hissed Lucius as he ran his long, pale fingers under is son's chin. "Do not play these games with me."

A chill fell over the room and Lucius barely stopped himself from shuddering. A wave of fear settled over him as he gazed at Draco's hunched form. For the first time in weeks he looked at his son properly, it was an eerie sight.

"What's the matter?" asked Lucius as carefully as he could, whilst slowly lowering himself to his son's level. He had never been one for sentiments and the words felt almost foreign to him.

"It's nearly done," came an almost inaudible whisper. "Nearly done…"

Lucius lent forward pushing the thick blond hair from his son's forehead, to reveal Draco's pale face, a thin stream of blood sliding steadily from his eye.

A/N Hopefully I can get these moving a bit faster next month or two. Very, very busy at the moment. Much school work rubs head hope you enjoyed.

Bright Eyes


	5. Molten Stares, Boredom & Betrayal

Title: Hush

Author: Bright Eyes (Or Shining Bright Eyes)

Summary: Is all what it seems?

Word Count: 1,046

Disclaimer: All JKR

A/N: I am so sorry I've left this chapter so long! No I haven't quit! So, so, so sorry. I feel awful for doing that to you guys. Writers block got really bad. I'm renewing the plot and I need to fix up some past events. I went into the sequel with only a vague idea of what I was doing, which was an idiotic thing to do. SO! This chapter hasn't been beta'd because I wanted to get it up for you guys ASAP. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll get a revised version up soon. Hopefully the story will started moving at a slightly faster pace from now on.

Also note that my story IGNORES book 6 and 7 (I started it pre book HBP) and can be a bit vague about book 5 events as well. I may take ideas from these books but the plot will not be adjusted to fit the events. So it's AU and it pretty much always has been. Well, here we go!

Chapter Five: Molten Stares, Boredom & Betrayal

"What's the matter?" asked Lucius as carefully as he could, whilst slowly lowering himself to his son's level. He had never been one for sentiments and the words felt almost foreign to him.

"It's nearly done," came an almost inaudible whisper. "Nearly done…"

Lucius lent forward pushing the thick blond hair from his son's forehead, to reveal Draco's pale face, a thin stream of blood sliding steadily from his eye.

Lucius lent over his desk, attempting to make himself read the four feet of miniscule writing which had been sent to him on Monday for signing. Once again he paced quickly past the parchment before his grey eyes had time to linger.

He had successfully arrested the Golden Trio and their trial was to take place on exactly a week. What more could a man want? He'd desired the little brats to be placed somewhere very, very nasty and very, very far away for an outrageous amount of time with no luck. And if there was one thing Lucius Malfoy was known for, it was his exceeding amount of luck. Many believed the man lived of Felix Felices. Lucius knew otherwise.

A cough from the right side of his study snapped him from his deep concentration.

"_Must _I stay here, father," asked Draco, his cold, drawling voice exacerbated with boredom. In his hand he held a silver practice snitch which only traveled a few feet from the owner so they could focus on their reflexes rather than waste hours at a time on a Quiddich Pitch.

"Yes," replied Lucius through gritted teeth. "After what happened on the weekend I am _not _letting you out of my sight. Not until the… _process_ is complete."

Draco noticed his father's voice linger over the word but dismissed it as his father's annoyance getting the better of him.

Draco glared up at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes. "I have _nothing_ to _do_."

Lucius tensed, his gloved fingers wrapping around the head of his snake topped cane. He carefully stroked the silver fangs, struggling not to turn them on his son.

"I – "

" – Accio," snapped Lucius and a book flew sharply into his hand. "Read _this_."

Draco stared lazily at the thick, leather bound book in his father's hand which read, 'Histoire de la Famille de Malfoi'.

"No," drawled Draco coldly and fell backwards into a large black leather armchair.

"Yes," replied Lucius, his voice equally icy. "Or do you want me to test you on your knowledge now?"

Stretching lazily, Draco shrugged. "You'd do so, anyway – Elf!"

A scrawny creature with overlarge ears scurried towards Draco and bowed low so its nose scraped the polished boards. "Get me a bottle of red. Nothing after nineteen fifty. Oh – and a box of chocolates. A variety. But take out all of the hazelnut ones… I can't stand hazelnuts…"

The elf nodded and bowed itself out of the room, stumbling backwards until it reached the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Lucius loosened his cravat and undid his top button. "You're really not going to cease with this behavior, are you?"

Draco grinned broadly a shook his head. "No." He pulled a hand through his hair, rumpling its perfect, sleek positioning. "I'm restless and you're keeping me indoors. Of all days… I could be practicing Quiddich."

"Oh, really?" replied Lucius, raising an eyebrow. "Come here." He beckoned with one ringed hand.

Draco remained in his armchair, staring warily at his father. "I'm _not _reading that damnable book. I read it when I was fourteen."

Lucius shifted in his high backed chair and sneered slightly. "Not the book. Stand up. I want to look at you – "

"Your wine, sirs," gasped a house elf as it tore into the room, almost tripping over its own feet.

Draco plucked the glasses from the house elf's grip and rose to meet his father's level stare. "What?" he drawled. The two of them now stood at equal height. He could still remember gazing up at his father who towered above almost everyone he met. Draco had always wanted to be tall, but height was his disadvantage. He's wanted to play Chaser, but had been stuck with Seeker because of his small stature.

Hs father's eyes were like molten silver, the colour of the iris' swirling along with his movements.

"When you look at me, what do you see, Draco?" asked Lucius quietly, staring hard into his son's eyes.

Draco had always found it difficult to meet his father's gaze. His father most an accomplished Legilmens, and Draco had learnt from a young age to look just over his shoulder rather than staring him straight in the eye.

"_Look_!" demanded Lucius, and Draco found his chin being moved by a bone-crushing, invisible force, to face his father.

Draco could feel a shudder rip through him, but this feeling was familiar. Too familiar.

Wild Magic.

Uncontrollable Magic.

The magic performed by children who had no control over their powers.

Lucius tore into Draco's mind, ripping through his memories of performing wild magic and his more recent ones of his Power. It was excruciating to have his mind shields sliced in such a vigorous invasion.

"Get out!" hissed Draco, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He could feel claws raking over his brain, blood streaming down his back. Pain like no other. He wanted it to stop _so badly_.

Somehow, the pain coming to an end was far worse.

Lucius glared down at his son who was now cowering on the ground, gripping his head, tears streaming down his pale face.

"I have suspected, for a long time now that your powers, are _not_ as wondrous as I had hoped," drawled Lucius. There was a look of distain etched on his face which Draco had only ever seen for the lowest of the low. It was the glare Lucius Malfoy reserved for pitiful Mudbloods, muggles and blood traitors. "You are an out of control, _boy_. A _loner_, and a _liar_."

Grey eyes wide with confusion, Draco stared up at his father, unable to believe what was being said. "But you – "

"I'm sending you to a Healer tomorrow and I'm going to figure out _what_ _is wrong with you_."

A/N yeah, I've turned everything upside-down. I'd love to hear what you think about the new twist. Please review – don't hide! I know some of you have put me on story alert – doesn't that warrant some feedback? I always reply! I'll try to keep posting faster from now on. :D

If you want to tell me your opinions of Book 7, go for it – I personally loved it.


	6. Adamatine

Title: Hush

Author: Bright Eyes (Or Shining Bright Eyes)

Summary: "You are an out of control, boy. A loner, and a liar."

Word Count: 1,059

Disclaimer: All JKR

A/N: Faster updates this way come! Hope this was better. I felt really inspired for this chapter. Again, un beta-ed because I wanted to post ASAP. Sorry for any stupid mistakes. I'll get around to patching everything up sometime soon…sigh. Too much homework at the moment I'm afraid.

Chapter 6: Adamantine

"I have suspected, for a long time now that your powers, are not as wondrous as I had hoped," drawled Lucius. There was a look of distain etched on his face which Draco had only ever seen for the lowest of the low. It was the glare Lucius Malfoy reserved for pitiful Mudbloods, muggles and blood traitors. "You are an out of control, boy. A loner, and a liar."

Grey eyes wide with confusion, Draco stared up at his father, unable to believe what was being said. "But you – "

"I'm sending you to a Healer tomorrow and I'm going to figure out _what is wrong with you._"

Draco sat trembling, his eyes cold eyes staring out the rain streaked window. His wrists were bound by adamantine cuffs. Never had he felt like a prisoner in his own home. Now he was bound in his room by his own father.

"_You're dangerous!"_ his fathered had seethed as he half dragged his son to his chambers. _"You could have killed yourself… wild magic at your age…"_

Glaring hard at the cold, dark blue rock that encased his wrists, Draco attempted to pull his power from the very depths of him. It must still be there, he thought. But as the similar feeling of magic erupted from inside him, he could feel it being dispersed. The adamantine was doing its job.

"_You are an out of control, boy. A loner, and a liar."_

"_A loner, and a liar."_

"_A loner, and a liar."_

"_A loner…"_

"_I'm a what?"_ he had replied coldly. Defiantly. He didn't want to believe it.

"_A loner…"_

"_A loner…"_

"_A loner…"_

"_You have no friends, boy. Name one. One person who you can truly confide in. Another who knows you like no other." _

Draco opened his mouth to reply, a whole list of names sat on the tip of his tongue… but none came out…

_Pansy?_

_Crabbe?_

_Goyle?_

_Blaise?_

_Snape?_

Alliances. Bodyguards. Teachers. Acquaintances.

A shudder tore through him as a wave of magic attempted to escape, sweat dripped from his brow and he felt something deep in his chest ache. In a matter of seconds the magic was dispersed through the heavy adamantine cuffs.

He longed for the boredom that had overcome him only the day before. At least he had house elves at his beck and call. He'd had his practice snitch, he'd even had books to read. Lucius had decided to move him to one of the sparse guest rooms, which although grand, held little more than an elaborate four poster bed, an empty wardrobe and bathroom. Elaborate furnishings were of little excitement when one had to stay there for a matter of hours… days… weeks?

The boredom he was experiencing today made yesterday's feel like sixteen Quiddich matches and after parties. Today it was a deep, permeating weight which made seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours. Draco had no idea how long he'd been sitting here, in front of the rain streaked window. He assumed that an elf had left his meals, but he really couldn't find the motivation to eat.

"Young master! Master Draco!" squeaked a high pitch voice. "You father wishes to see you."

Draco rolled over in his four poster bed and shrugged off the thick, satin quilt. "Now?" he asked quietly, followed by a yawn.

"Yes, master. He is wishing to see you before he leaves," the elf replied hurriedly. "He has little time. He said hurry or Flurrie's ears will be ironed!"

Draco glared steadily at the elf for a moment, before lifting himself out of bed. He was still fully clothed as he had been for the past three days. There had been little point in changed as it was impossible as long as he was wearing the adamantine handcuffs.

"Please hurry, young master," said the elf, wringing its hands desperately.

Stretching his cuffed arms in front of him, Draco nodded and followed the elf as it scampered from the room.

"I'm going to France for three days," drawled Lucius as he watched a series of house elves pack his robes into trunks embossed with the Malfoy crest. "You will remain here under the watch of the elves. They have highly strict orders on what they can allow you to do. If you force them to do anything I have commanded them not to, I will be alerted and you will be dealt with severely. Understood?"

Draco glared at his father, willing his father to look at him. "Yes."

Glancing briefly at his son, a sneer flickered across Lucius' features. "A hunger strike, Draco? How quaint."

Although Draco had always been lean, his face had taken on a hollowed appearance over the past few days and his skin was slightly translucent.

"There was no food brought to my rooms. I assumed it was your intention to starve me until I somehow complied with your non existent askance."

"No… I don't believe it was. You were to receive meals each day," replied Lucius nonchalantly, although his words were slightly strained.

The conversation dissipated and Draco turned his attention to staring silently out the window as his father turned his attention back to the house elves, one of whom was polished his cane.

"Are you quite done?" Lucius questioned sharply, his words cutting the silence like a whip.

Draco's head snapped towards his father, eyes wide, only to realize his father was referring to the house elf and not him.

The elf hurriedly brought the cane over, its smooth surface gleaming dully in the morning light. Lucius' pale eyes raked its surface searching for imperfections. Eventually he resigned from his search, focusing his gaze on Draco instead.

"Think, Draco," he said in a quiet voice. Draco wondered if he had heard an almost pleading tone in his father's voice. "_Think_," he repeated, his gaze now hardening. "Do you want to end up a whining, friendless, insecure little boy?''

Draco barely restrained a flinch at the scathing words. "No, father…" he responded as quietly as possible.

"Then _think_, boy."

Without another glance at his son, Lucius turned on heel towards the door, his robes flying in an exit only his father could make.

"You are an out of control, boy. A loner, and a liar."

"_Think_…" he whispered to himself.

A/N My limited knowledge about adamantine is dedicated to Cassie Clare in the DT. Please leave a review – love to hear from you!


	7. A Disrupted Morning

Title: Hush

Author: Bright Eyes (Or Shining Bright Eyes)

Summary: Draco tries to fight back.

Word Count: 918

Disclaimer: All JKR

A/N: Again, un-beta'd because I felt positively awful for leaving you in the lurch since… Oh no… August. I've just finished my exams so I'm just getting back into my writing. I feel so bad for not touching this story for so long… gah. I've picked up some momentum with this chapter, and I'm more inspired with what I've written. Well here we go…

Chapter Seven: A disrupted morning.

"Think, Draco," he said in a quiet voice. Draco wondered if he had heard an almost pleading tone in his father's voice. "Think," he repeated, his gaze now hardening. "Do you want to end up a whining, friendless, insecure little boy?''

Draco barely restrained a flinch at the scathing words. "No, father…" he responded as quietly as possible.

"Then, _think_."

Draco gazed out the second floor window by the grand staircase. The elaborate design was difficult to see out at some angles, as the impurities in the glass twisted and warped the view, but from his precise position he could clearly see his father walking swiftly towards their carriage. Closely behind him scurried the elf who had been polishing his cane only half an hour before.

Something deep within his stomach twisted as he watched the elf twist the handle of the carriage, the ebony door, embossed with the silver, Malfoy crest, gleaming in the early morning sun.

The door slammed shut, the sound resonating across the sweeping lawns, albino peacocks preening their feathers on the rich grass, startled by the sudden disturbance of the peace.

Another sharp crack as a whip came done on one of the threstrals.

A sharp twisting feeling burnt through Draco's stomach.

The crack of a house elf apparating within the Manor.

A white hot fission of pain ripped through Draco's temples and the view from the window blurred into an unfamiliar view.

France.

Fire.

Raid.

The distinct sound of snapping bones sent uncontrollable shivers down Draco's spine.

He had heard that sound in the war… he remembered the sound.

He could hear that sound. Right. Now.

Barely able to keep himself upright, Draco flew from his position by the window, his wrists still bound before him.

He hurtled down the stairs, his legs aching as he pushed them into motion. He'd barely moved over the past few days, let alone sprinted.

"Father!" The word ripped at his throat, the intensity and volume of his voice echoing through the entrance hall. House elves looked up from their dusting, although none moved. They were under strict instruction from the Lord Malfoy himself that young Master Malfoy was to be ignored if his temper flared.

"FATHER!" screamed Draco as he approached the large double doors. He skidded to a halt and shook the silver handle as hard as he could, only to feel a sharp jolt run through his arms. "Open the door!" he called sharply to a nearby elf.

The elf froze in mid way through dusting a large vase positioned precariously on a delicate side table.

"Open the door!" demanded Draco, the words cracking as his voice escalated in pitch.

The elf look terrified, and gave a quick shake of its head.

A shudder ran through Draco's body and he winced, he could _feel _the heat of flames.

"OPEN IT NOW!" Draco screamed, kicking the door as hard as he could. He was shocked by his own outburst.

Without delay the house elf ran towards the door, casting a spell with a deft hand movement. The door swung open soundlessly, and Draco didn't even wait to see the house elf begins it's punishment for disobeying one of its masters before Draco began running.

"FATHER!" screamed Draco, his robes billowing behind him as he ran towards the smooth black carriage, it's silver accents gleaming in the harsh morning sun.

Without hesitation he slammed his bound wrists together against the thick glass window, the sound of screams, crackling flames and broken bones now tearing through his head.

"Father!" he cried, his voice tearing from harsh use. "Father…"

The air around the carriage almost crackled as Lucius ripped open the door, his face stonily blank. Pale grey eyes stared down at Draco with utmost loathing. His father had used that glare on many an occasion, but Draco had never been on the receiving end of its iciness.

"Get back in the house. Now," commanded Lucius, his voice reduced to a whisper.

"Look!" cried Draco, grasping his father's silken robes, almost clawing to get a grip on the man who had once understood him. "Look at what I can see… what I can hear!"

His father glared at him, his eyes darkening to an inky black. "Don't you _dare _command me again, Draco." With a deft shrug of his shoulders he pulled Draco from his person, dusting off his robes with a loathsome glare. "That's _it_. The elves are incapable of keeping you in check and you're in too much of a state to be left alone."

"Listen to me, father…" said Draco quietly. "I need – "

"You're coming with me," snapped Lucius abruptly, a light flush appearing high on his cheekbones. His anger was breaking through the icy surface that Draco had been hammering at all day. "I can't leave you here. Not in this state… Get into the carriage."

Draco felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a broom, the images of destruction still clear in his mind's eye. "I – France…?" he managed weakly.

"You need to do some growing up. Immediately. You will accompany me in my business and learn what it is to be a _real_ man in the wizarding world." Lucius paused for effect, allowing these words to sink into Draco's spinning mind.

"But the danger – "

Lucius' posture visibly tensed at these words, and he paused thoughtfully before replying.

"What _danger _is there in a small trip across the Channel, Draco?"

A/N Please leave a review and let me know how you're all going. Sorry if there are any errors, I basically posted this straight away because I felt bad about the delay. I've got holidays now so hopefully things will become more consistent.


	8. Hideous Coincidence

Chapter Eight: Hideous Coincidence

Title: Hush

Author: Bright Eyes (Or Shining Bright Eyes)

Summary: Is all what it seems?

Word Count: 948

Disclaimer: All JKR

A/N: And that's what we call awful writers block and WAAAAY too much homework… I'm incredibly sorry. I can't believe I've been writing this story (Hush included) since 2005… that is such a long time ago. I keep plodding on with this one. Who knows… maybe I'll update before December! Ah, now that would be something. To all of you who are still following what used to be monthly updates – I thank you **SO SO SO** much. You are absolutely wonderful – yes, that means you kloper70, Kanui d'Astor, yourmomismyheart and the one who has reviewed every single chapter without fail and reminds me that this story exists – LadyLilyMalfoy! It's true… I haven't updated in 6 months… I'm so sorry, but I can't guarantee that it will get better…

Please review. I love hearing from you!

Chapter Eight: Hideous Coincidence

"You need to do some growing up. Immediately. You will accompany me in my business and learn what it is to be a _real_ man in the wizarding world." Lucius paused for effect, allowing these words to sink into Draco's spinning mind.

"But the danger – "

Lucius' posture visibly tensed at these words, and he paused thoughtfully before replying.

"What _danger _is there in a small trip across the Channel, Draco?"

He was finally asleep, glaringly bright eyes closed against the stark harshness that the world had to offer.

Did he want to hurt the boy further? Did he? But the boy would become a danger to himself… and that could become an even more severe complication.

Draco's eyes flickered open, the light streaming through the carriage window reflecting off his pale iris' like steel.

"You're awake," said Lucius quietly, his eyes flickering towards his son briefly before returning back towards his moderately sized volume.

Slightly taken aback by his father's bland tones, Draco nodded slightly, simultaneously attempting to straighten his robes and flatten his pale hair into a semblance of order. It which had lengthened rapidly since his father's 'reappearance' and was in dire need of a trim.

For a moment Draco eyed his father's posture carefully, carefully looking for the telltale signs of tension across his shoulders, and the crease in his brow, to indicate that now was definitely not the time to start a conversation. Hesitating, Draco felt affirmed that conversation was possible.

"How long was I asleep for?" he questioned quietly, using the voice he had been taught to use around adults at garden parties. Passive, quiet and disturbingly polite.

Lucius paused languidly, allowing himself to consider his words, but at the same time, showing a measurement of disdain. Lucius would show such distaste for a simple shop keeper or manservant. The action reflecting that at this point in time Draco held no more stature with him that the low class simpletons of the wizarding world.

Waiting patiently, Draco continued to stare at his father, pleading to an unknown God that the response to the question would not be biting or cruel. That morning something inside him had snapped. He didn't want his father to treat him with warm comfort one week, and icy disdain the next.

He almost wished that his family were more like –

_The Weasleys? _Finished a nasty little voice in the back of his head. Sharp and taunting, the words lingering in his mind. Draco tried to shake the feeling, but the thought seemed to grate across his mind as he watched his father mark his page, his long, slender fingers, so like his own, replacing the strip of silk between the pages.

"I would I approximate half an hour. Perhaps a touch more," drawled Lucius, pale eyes lingering on his son's rapidly lengthening hair.

Nodding silently in reply, Draco rapidly surveyed his surroundings, a slight feeling of claustrophobia washing over him, as he realized that this was the closest in proximity to his father that Draco had had in the longest time.

Hesitating for only a moment, Draco scoured his brain for how to continue the conversation, not wanting to let in wane, not now he held his father's attention, singular and inescapable.

"Why are we taking so long? We are only going to Paris, aren't we, father?" questioned Draco, his voice still painfully passive. He could almost see his father wince internally at his son's intonations. _Like a beggar in the gutter_, he could nearly hear Lucius say. _Like a petty house elf_.

Lucius eyed Draco very, very carefully. His pale, near transparent iris' clearly circled by a thin band of black. This close Draco could see every detail of his father's face. The fine lines around his mouth, not yet prominent, and the subtle crease of his forehead. There wasn't a trace of white amongst the sea of pale blond hair. Although you wouldn't know if there was… not unless you looked ever so closely as Draco was now. Of course Lucius would rarely let anyone reach this proximity to his person…especially someone as… 'unstable' as Draco.

"Why are you – "

"Apparently there's been – "

Draco froze, and Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly. Draco felt something deep in his stomach freeze. Never had he interrupted his father. He had never even seen anyone dare. Lucius Malfoy was not a character one dared speak over. His word was law, whether you agreed or not.

Raising a pale eyebrow Lucius motioned for Draco to continue.

"Er… I…" Draco managed to stammer, unsure of what to make of his father's hospitable actions. "I was merely going to ask why… you were letting me come with you to France if I were so unstable…"

Lucius paused. Despite Draco's mad ramblings, and his desperate desire that his son's abilities were nothing more than adolescent wild magic, the news coming from Paris was not affirming. The head office of _Monde de Magie_, - Wizarding France's main newspaper – had just been bombed and it was still unknown who the culprits were. The tangle of investments and business' the Malfoys were involved with was extensive and faced enemies from both the public and other businesses. The enemies could be everywhere and everyone.

" – father? Father!" murmured Draco, hesitantly tapping his sire on the shoulder. "The driver says we're to land within ten minutes. He said he needs to talk to you before hand."

Lucius watched as his son's face turned to slight confusion.

He was right… or it was all a hideous coincidence… Lucius hoped silently for the latter, all the while realizing the odds were against him.

A/N Review, show me love, and if you used to follow the story, drop by and give me a hello. I do miss you. And I'll try to update more often. Final year of school is not easy 


End file.
